


Hey Jude

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Falling Castiel, Falling In Love, First Love, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	Hey Jude

Dean loved Castiel; his angel, his everything. They've been dating for a while now. Cas was still being clueless most of the time around Sam and him. The sad thing was Dean was Castiel's first true love. His first. Dean was in awe of that moment when Cas said that. He may be a fallen angel, but fallen angel or not he could still love. He would follow Dean around with big piercing blue eyes filled with love.

"Cas, can we talk about this?"

"Sorry, Dean." 

"It's okay." 

"Anything going on?" 

"No, Dean. Not at the moment." 

"Then how come you're following me? I don't mind at all, babe," Dean said, pulling Cas into his arms and smiling at his angel with love in his eyes and in his heart. He loved his angel—he adored his angel—kissing him sweetly, calling him Babe. His, only his; he didn't have to share Cas with anyone. 

He loved singing 'Hey Jude' to Cas when was feeling sweet. Cas was his sweetie, his. Yep, he had it bad for that lovely angel of his. He loved him. His smile, his shyness, his sweet smell (Dean guessed all angels have smell, but to him Cas was like honey.) Cas was a dork, he noticed; he loved reading, hanging out with Sam and a stack of books. They were his dorks, they were his family; forever and always. In mind, body and soul. Dean would die for them for them both. He would risk everything. 

Castiel once said never forget they all were on borrowed time. Life was short, even angel's life could end. Everyone, every human, were living on borrowed Grace and time, so they should make each day count. Fall in love, make mistakes over and over but to learn from them. Love fully, never go to bed with hate. Be you, never change. Always keep fighting. 

All of this here will matter to you someday. Keep going, he said with a smile. 

Being a once-upon-a-time angel of the Lord, Castiel always said the truth. Never give up; life is a gift.


End file.
